


Violet Skies

by Greytail8573



Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Mention of Slender man, Multi, POV Alternating, Reader is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: you have just escaped a mental institution when you are found by Toby. he lets you live and takes you to the place where he lives. you both find yourselves falling in love
Relationships: Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639315
Kudos: 9





	1. Your POV

You brush your hair out of your eyes. It has been growing longer ever since you escaped the mental institution. Your eyes zero in on the figure a few steps ahead of you.  
Who is this guy? You ask yourself. Why is he helping me?  
"Keep up!" He calls in a cheerful voice.  
You scurry after him.  
"What's your name?" You demand.  
He sighs and his dark eyes gleam with mischief. "I'm T-Ticci Toby." He stammers, his left eye twitching a bit. "Yo--ou?"  
"Y/N." You reply.  
He chuckled. "That's cute."  
"What's cute?" You snarl.  
"You. You j-just announce your wh-whole name. What if I was a cop? I could've a-arrested you or so--omething."  
"Are you a cop?" You ask.  
"Naw." He grins at you. "Now ke--ep up the pace-e. We're almost th-there!”  
"Almost where?" You demand.  
He doesn't answer. He just keeps walking. You grumble softly but follow him.


	2. Toby POV

Toby looks ahead. He smiles and a tic causes him to shudder slightly. “Almost there! Just a few more feet!”  
You groan and he laughs. He tromps forward, hoping Masky and Hoody wouldn’t mind him bringing you here. The bushes rustle as he passes them and he, like the gentleman he is, holds back the branches so you can pass. You murmur a thanks and he smiles at you.  
“Ju-ust to warn yo-ou, I live with two o-other people. They aren’t very fo--ond of others-s.” he says.  
“Oh, thanks.” you reply sarcastically.  
Brat. he thinks in your direction, but still smiles at you. I should have left you in those woods. Or better yet, killed you.  
He motions for you to follow him. He walks forward, up to the door of the house. He enters without knocking.  
“I’m ba--ack!” he calls.  
“Hey, Tobster!” a voice calls. Toby recognizes it as Hoody.  
“Is Masky home yet?” he asks.  
“No. He should be soon, though.” Hoody says.  
Toby leads you into the kitchen, where Hoody’s voice was coming from. The taller boy was rummaging in the pantry, probably for food.  
“N-no luck?” Toby asks.  
“Yeah. All we have is canned beans.” Hoody grumbles, backing out of the pantry. He turns around and sees you standing just behind Toby. “Who's this?”  
“This-s is Y/N.” Toby says. “The-ey just escap-ped from a mental hospital or som-me shit.”  
Hoody huffs. “What have we told you about bringing strangers here?”  
“Not to.” Toby says softly.  
“Fuck off.” you grumble.


	3. Your POV

You sit on the couch in their living room as Toby and the other boy argue in the kitchen. You fold your arms across your chest and huff softly.  
“Asshole.” you grumble.  
You glance up as the door opens. Another boy enters the shack. He wore a mask so you assumed this was Masky. He takes a single look at you and sighs.  
“Again, Toby?” he asks himself quietly. “Hoody! This one is here because of Toby, right?!”  
“Yeah!” the voice of the other boy calls.  
“I d-don’t see why--y you guys a-are so agai-inst others!” Toby grumbles. “Y/N was-s lost i-in the woods. Ju-ust like you t-two were. S-Slender would ha-ave taken the-em in!”  
“We’re not Slender.” Masky sighs, walking into the kitchen. “And we don’t trust easily. You know this.”  
“I-I’m no--ot goi-ing to-o kic-ck the-em o-out!” Toby’s stutter was getting worse.  
“Then I will.” Hoody says, coming out of the kitchen.  
You stand, size him up and kick him in the stomach. Winded, he stumbles back. You lunge at him, fingernails aiming for his exposed neck. Someone pulls you off him and you struggle.  
“Let me go, asshole!” you scream.  
“Shut u-up, Y/N.” it was Toby. “yo-ou’ve proven yourse-elf.”  
You let yourself fall limp. Toby drags you away from Hoody. The yellow clad boy seemed to be analyzing you.  
“You caught me off-guard.” he mumbles. “It was hardly a fair fight.”  
“That’s why you’re always on guard. I learned that in the mental hospital.” you growl.  
“Good advice, from a crazy person.” Masky says.  
“We’re all c-crazy here.” Toby snaps.  
“We’ll let them stay, if, and only if, they can come up with a disguise by themself.” Masky says. “Right, Hoody?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” he replies, standing up.  
You flip them both the finger and stop off.


	4. Chapter 4

You enter the house again. Slung over your arm is a hoodie and a pair of jeans. You had also found a plastic mask at the Goodwill so that was a plus. Deciding it would be funny to scare the living shit out of Toby, you had decided to put it on. You now wander up to his room, where you could hear his loud music. You open the door without knocking, earning a girlish scream from Toby.

"Wh-what the HELL, Y/N!" He screeches.

You cackle, pulling off the mask. "That was the best reaction I have ever seen!" 

“Y-you’re m-mean!” Toby yells.

You continue laughing. “Dude, you have the best scream. You sounded like a five-year-old girl!”

“Fuck y-you!” Toby looked angry at you and you pause to catch your breath.

“I’m gonna go put this away. Don’t forget to tell the dicknozzles that I found a mask and shit.”

“Whatever! I-I’m not gonna do that for you after what you did!” Toby grumbles.

You smirk and walk off. You enter your room and throw the hoodie and jeans on your bed. You toss the mask aside and lay on the bed, on top of the clothes. 

“These guys are great.” you mutter to yourself. “Greatest reactions to everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! how are y'all? I hope you're ok. listen, "Violet Skies" is going on hiatus so I can catch up on my other projects. sorry! love y'all!


End file.
